Prowl
Jack Fox is a metacreature with the ability to use over 85% of his brain. This enables him to never forget information he absorbs, and thus is highly intelligent and skilled. He is a conspiracy theorist and detective, who usually works from The Light House during missions, aiding The MoonLighters. Early Life Jack was taken from a forest near Chaos City and used in the Promethean Stone experiments. The radiation affected his brain and caused access to more than 85% of it, which is 75% more than humans. Once Wildebeest broke out of his cage, he and James freed the other animal test subjects. After the lab was destroyed, the animals split into teams of heroes and villains. Jack joined James and Eli, and created The MoonLighters to protect Chaos City from the villains. As a MoonLighter Eli wanted to join the human race as equals, but Jack insisted that they would never accept them. For this reason, The MoonLighters stayed hidden and only worked at night. Once Wildebeest attacked Chaos City's mayor, they could no longer stay hidden. Jack was still distrustful of some humans, so he made sure to keep tabs on the suspicious ones. His computer can access security cameras in any building, ATM, of traffic light. He has detailed files on almost all super villains, including weaknesses and motives. Eli never approved of his methods and his invasion of privacy, but tended to look the other way since it helped them on numerous occasions. Jack investigated various super natural incidences, hoping to find other metacreatures to join their cause. One such investigation was to a small hut in the woods. There he found Lazarus, a doctor who could heal any wounds and even, in some cases, raise the dead. Lazarus decided not to join The MoonLighters, but offered his help to Jack should he ever need it. While James and Thorn were in Antarctica, Jack investigated a laboratory connected with the one that gave him his powers. Upon his arrival, there was only a destroyed building, as Wildebeest had already been there. Before leaving he found a wounded gorilla and took him to get help. He took the gorilla to Lazarus, who was able to save him within a fossilized body. To repay Jack for saving him, Agro Sapien joined the MoonLighters. Jack and Eli are usually at odds on how to approach delicate matters, but when James died, they both agreed that, though he was young, Sam would have to replace him. Jack found him in Chaos City after his father's funeral. Before approaching him, he saw a thief run off with a purse. Eli suggested holding back and seeing Sam in action. Once Sam apprehended the thief, Jack told him that he was as skilled as his father, for someone his age. After Sam joined the team, Jack assisted The MoonLighters in taking down Wildebeest and his villains. This was one of the first times that Jack actually fought villains physically, rather than helping his teammates with his intellect and technology. Powers and Abilities Jack was given access to 85% of his brain, which allows him to never forget information or skills. Jack explains the mind as "a hallway with many rooms; some are open doors, such as literacy and motor skills. Others are locked, like telepathy and kinesis." Although Jack has access to many roms, he doesn't know the ways of magic or telepathy. His weakness is his constant suspicions and is knowledge of indisputable sad truths in life. He says that "ignorance is bliss, but hasn't been ignorant in years." Jack's Computer Jack uses his intellect and technology to fight villains. His most useful tools come from his computer in The Light House. Features *Detailed bios and pictures of every known metacreaure and cryptids, including powers, weaknesses, known aliases, and current locations. *Security camera access to Chaos City Bank, Chaos City Hall, ATMs, traffic lights, and various institutions and satellites around the world. *Communication with all active MoonLighters, as well as global positioning using their belt buckles. *Access to police scanners and certain cell phone receptions *Access to all rooms and locks in The Light House including Room 113. Notes *Jack is the only MoonLighter to not be given physical super powers. *Jack's appearance and occupation in The MoonLighters is based on Batman, The Question, Phantom Stranger, Rorschach and other detectives in DC Comics. *Jack was chosen to be a fox in reference to the X-Files character Fox Mulder. Category:Characters Category:Heroes